halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DiCinnoa/Server Alpha
Missing Fleet The Fleet of Brutal Victor is mentioned being seen with a mysterious human fleet. Descriptions also match those mentioned in the Ghost Fleet. Is there a connection, or is this coincidence. If there is a connection, have you spoken with HaloDude about using his stuff? Regardless, I think the article is interesting. Then again, after watching the movie Event Horizon, I've always loved this sort of thing. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 22:54, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Just making sure. Event Horizon was a pretty good movie. I've only seen it a couple times though. I'm too broke to go out and buy it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 17:04, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Interesting Your page, Fleet of Brutal Victor, is suprisingly similar to my page, Ghost Fleet. I was wondering, if you're ever interested, if you would consider linking our pages. It could be amazing. I liked your page, The fleet of Brutal Victor, by the way. So if you're ever interested, we could link our articles somehow, but only if you're interested. =D What [[User talk:HaloDude|'did']] [[http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:HaloDude|'Do!?!']] 19:37, 17 July 2007 (UTC) RP invite --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:36, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone It depends what the character is. You probably can, but maybe not. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:04, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Well, what would happen with him? What is his purpose at Ceres? And please start signing your posts on talk pages. Just use this: --~~~~ -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:15, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Interesting. I like the idea with Contempt Force being put offline, or taken over or whatever, though I'd appreciate him not being taken over since an upcoming fanon I'll make that takes place before this one there's a monitor that gets taken over by the Hydra. As for Forge, I think that if you do him, he should come with his own Flood forces, not be with the ones that are already there. Interesting ideas nonetheless. I would love to see you it all out. In the story, the Monitor of the Ceres Installation, 51293 Archaic Chivalry, has just found out that the Flood and Hydra have broken free. He will soon release the Sentinels on the planet (Don't write that up though). So begin when you wish. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:45, 2 September 2007 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't understand the first bit. What were you trying to say? That you would have Contempt Force disappear instead of being captured by the Flood? And as for Forge and the Flood, you might could have them come in on a captured ship from another system. You know, maybe as a nice surprise attack. Imagine, a UNSC ship appears to help in the fight, but instead it begins to open fire because it is really controlled by the Flood and Forge. How about that? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:29, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Interesting, I didn't think you would make them attack so quickly and dramatically. Very nice; the UNSC forces will be scrambling to take you out and the Flood will be moving to ally your forces with themselves. The battle has truly begun! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:37, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Monitor Numbers Just to let you know, Monitor numbers are primarily based on exponents of 7. If possible, please change the numbers to fit. I have taken the three number sequences after 117649, just to let you know. I'm just trying to clean up Halofanon, seeing as its old perfectness has been defiled as of late. Around since there were around 500 articles, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:51, 8 September 2007 (UTC) can i use some INTERSTELLAR forces in my chapter? not any leaaders of anything, but just rendom ones? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 00:57, 18 September 2007 (UTC) I'm afraid that all the Halos have already previously been used. Installation 03 is destroyed in the Halofanon universe, according to the old RP Halo Wars. --'Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions' Thanks for the invite, but I don't know how much I'll actually write. Right now, I'm already wrapped up in 4 other stories and working on a fictional RTS as well. So I'll join, but I can't guaranty writing. You will want to change the invite though. I saw you copied off of mine and it still has "Come join the fun of watch people be ripped apart in the swampy bottom of a dark forest" on it, which you'll want to take off. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:59, 3 October 2007 (UTC) The quickest way, and what I did for WEA, is to check the lists of other fanons and send out invites to all members of those fanons. I would suggest Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts, Halo: Blood and Ashes and Halo: Insurrection. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:10, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I noticed something. AT Eels are only effective for amphibious transport. In other words, you use them to go through water/swampy areas. And the M914 RV Warthogs are Jungle Hogs, specialized for jungle/woody environments. I'm just making sure you know what these types of vehicles are for. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:14, 3 October 2007 (UTC) YES! I would be happy to join your freeform rp! let me know this.. will there be flood? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:28, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Aah.. isee.. mabie a ship with a lab containg some infection forms gets breached.. also, what exactly is the corpration? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:34, 3 October 2007 (UTC) I need your assistance. I am making an RTS, Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds, and I thought I'd add Shield Coporation. Unfortunately, I don't know enough about them to be able to make it. Can you help me? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:56, 4 October 2007 (UTC) What do you mean you don't know how to do an RTS like this? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Well, at this moment, it isn't a game. We're writing up the forces and adding their statistics and such. We'll probably never use it as an actual game, we're just doing it for the sake of doing it. All I need is stuff like the Shield Corporation's infantry, vehicles, space units, etc. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:20, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed. But you might want to remember to start using your signature. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:29, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Sun Touched Flood Do they have a normal Flood Command form, except that it is for the Sun Touched forms? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) But you should know that the Flying Form already exists as the Aerial Form. Well, sort of. Gotta go, I'll be back in the morning. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:29, 4 October 2007 (UTC) What is Diremind? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:37, 5 October 2007 (UTC) OK, gotcha. But is he a command form (exactly like Gravemind) or is he like Darkmind? Because if he's a Command form then you need to put that down instead of the Sun Touched Command form. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I'll fix it in a minute. And you're forgetting to use your signature again. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC) So, what happened to Halo: The Rise of the Shield? Why did you cancel it? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:40, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Just make a link that says "User: Kebath 'Holoree/Sandbox" and there, you can fool around all you want. It's just that it doesn't clean itself up automatically. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) So, what just happened in the story? I kinda got lost. Please explain what happened for my great stupidity. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:04, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Yes in WEA. What was it that happened? I'm afraid I can't quite understand it. A mysterious entity is talking to Archaic Chivalry, I understand. But who, or what, is it and what is its' purpose. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:13, 5 October 2007 (UTC) you might be confusing me with someone else...--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 13:13, 7 October 2007 (UTC) What happened to the RP??? Soo Sad, Too bad.. :'( ---þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 22:57, 7 October 2007 (UTC) New RP? I keep hearing things about one. Are you making a new one soon? Keep me posted. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:30, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I would like to request that it take place in 2564 or later, since that will be a decade or more since the first appearance of a character I'd like to use. His name is Nogard, and I'm dying to use him in an RP. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:42, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Why not. Do you have any sort of general idea what should happen in this RP? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:49, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I had already seen the link on recent changes. But why would someone want control over the Ark now? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:07, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, you stole that quote from Captain Keyes! But, I suppose you make a point. It can still recreate the Halos, and that means someone can still hold the galaxy for ransom. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:27, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Another RP? Where?--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 00:39, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Halo:war INV Hmmm.. Good Idea! but thell have to come in later in the story.. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 18:55, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Er.. You didn't make up the name. Theta is in the Greek Alphabet and Sierra is in the NATO Alphabet. It is the campaign for the Theta Sierra System. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:25, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Well if you wanna know any ither Greek letters just search up the Greek Alphabet on WIkipedia. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:30, 8 October 2007 (UTC) LOL HAHAHAHAHHA! *All Users who wish to fannon on this page Must see me first at my talk page. all other chapters or comments will be destroyed. All Members of Halo: War must sign on UNSC ENLISTED and/or Attendants of the Great Journey. Thanks for understanding. This means You, Kebath 'Holoree! Ptowery out? no *All Users who wish to fannon on this page Must see me first at my talk page. all other chapters or comments will be destroyed. All Members of Halo: War must sign on UNSC ENLISTED and/or Attendants of the Great Journey. Thanks for understanding. This means You, ! Ptowery out. I used a code there, , Whis inserts the name of the user who is viewing the page. Do not feel aFool, I was once fooled by this as well. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 13:11, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Question You seem to have a lot of pics that are Monitors with different colored lights. Can you make some for me? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:45, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I need two: *One needs to be a regular Monitor with a turquoise light (sorta green/blue) *The other needs to have black light and if possible look like it's lightly covered in blue slime. Thanks. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:53, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Once again, thank you. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:05, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Contempt Force I was looking at his article and noticed some things. You say he's from Installation 03 and you called it Beta Halo, correct? Well, that Halo already exists and it is called Gamma Halo. Here's the article: Installation 03. And it has a regular Monitor named 49 Proximal Secant. Just thought I'd let you know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:32, 13 October 2007 (UTC) RE: in 5 days --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 22:06, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Help Dear Mr.'Holoree, I would like a monitor color of my own, Yellow. If you (your friend) don't mind.--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 22:17, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: Defense of the Defiance Sorry, that was a mistake. I'll fix it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:55, 14 October 2007 (UTC) About Halo: Battle for the Ark, you can have it happen in any year, because I'm gonna have my character appear in Halo: Well Enough Alone instead. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:10, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Can I join Can I join Halo: The Rise of Shield?? Spartan 501 23:29, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Ya. I'd still like to join. What timeline is it? What year, do you know? 27 years after great war would be best for me. Spartan 501 I know most people usually wait for the invite...but, may I join also? (theres some new characters I'd like to try out in an RP :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:08, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I think you might want to get your user page and your Kebath 'Holoree article information fixed. You have some of your user stuff in the article. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:05, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Can i join Halo: BFA --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 02:14, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Conflict Dear Kebath, Your Article: Installation 04 Contradicts with HALO 3 CANNON! Do not freak out, it is not yet a candidate for deletion. But you need to RENAME it or something. I Suggest you create abrand new article and delete this one. i am sorry. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 12:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Looks good, but I'm gonna try to change the color. It's too dark. I'll find something appropriate and easier on the eyes. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:48, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, Kebath, you need to remember to put 3 equal signs when you post, not just 2. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:58, 19 October 2007 (UTC) I'm going to add my Astuto forces to BFA --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:26, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Question about the Shield Corporation I have one question: Are all of the Shield Corporation's soldiers super-soldiers? Or are there only a few super-soldiers and the rest are just like regular marines? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:04, 20 October 2007 (UTC) So everyone is a super soldier? Including the naval crewman and normal infantry? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:19, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I guess I should treat them like elie majors then. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:21, 20 October 2007 (UTC) I was planning on having them work for the shield corporation as mercs and 2 add their own unique imput into some of the programs and creations if needed. but i guess i should have asked u 1st, right?.... Justanothergrunt 04:30, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Are there obrbital elevators leading to and from he second ark? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 13:43, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Something I should have mentioned.... I kinda went and told Demakhis, Spartan G-23, Spartan-077 and Spartan 501 to invite anyone they thought would be good to join the RP. Probably should have told you, sorry. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:38, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Let's worry about that when the time comes. Right now, we have other wars to wage. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:02, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Character Is it smart to make a UNSC soldier that is a pilot??? Or will it be hard to participate in RP:s then???? --Coke Marine 18:21, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Nah, pretty sure most of the time its me, i cant b bothered logging in alot of the time..... if they piss u off, u can delete them Justanothergrunt 19:23, 24 October 2007 (UTC) First Fanon http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jason_Cole my first fanon... take a look and let me know what u think... (feel free to corect spelling errors) --Coke Marine 20:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Sure you can put me in the AOG. But, you know, it's pretty much a copy of CAF. I suggest you try to make it differ some. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:54, 24 October 2007 (UTC) AOG May I join the AOG? 21:49, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Yay. I beatcha' to it. :) 21:56, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::No, not too personal. Male. 22:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Ready, willing, and able sir! Glad to be onboard For the Fanon! 7th Destiny 02:31, 25 October 2007 (UTC) RE: CAF Promotion I am in charge of promoting and I oversee all of the promotions. If another user capable of promoting someone wants to then they have to put it through me first. The only person who can nulify all of my sayings is Zau but he aint on much. I would promote more people, but I have 1 problem: Not enough room for a promotion. I hope that answers your question. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 22:40, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Promo Well it sure as hell was lucky, but I found a small gap that can allow me to promote some users who deserve it. You are now a Corporal and here is your userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:02, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Just to add, if you think that anyone deserves a promo, just tell me. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:05, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'd like to join the AOG, thnx heaps 4 the invite Justanothergrunt 05:25, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I request to be a Task Force Commander in AOG. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:21, 25 October 2007 (UTC) soooooo sad you didn't rember to send me an invite... --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Sure, why not?? MAYI? Can i make a 'PRODUCT' that is made by the 'SHIELD CORP' ?? Please --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:59, 26 October 2007 (UTC) A Scorpian Varriant --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:07, 26 October 2007 (UTC) (M823 V SMBT 'stealth main battle tank') SMBT *It has a speed of up to the same as the M12 LRV *New neural implant sync *inabillity for designated enemy troops to commondere *Motion tracker jammer *Red and black paint job *gun power enhanced with lockon targeting system simmilar to te onr used with a mistle pod *a kickin sound system (optional, personal order only) *COM interface *Automatic Energy Shielding --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:18, 26 October 2007 (UTC) C&Q?? Not much... I just want to be a part of it! C: --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 03:23, 26 October 2007 (UTC)